Jealous Tears
by ScarletKisses
Summary: Miroku finds someone to bear his child and Sango reunites with someone 'special' from her past. Will this vicious jealous ring end in tears? Nearing it's end. Please R
1. Jealous Tears

Another one? I haven't even finished all of my other fics. I have to stop writing on impulse.

D I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters, except that girl Rhianna and maybe a guy I may add in for Sango. .

* * *

"Once again, Miroku, you've managed to get the best house in the village. How do you do it?"

Inuyasha asked as he stuffed his face with food that had been supplied as a thank you for agreeing to exorcise the residence.

"Inuyasha, stop complaining. At least we have a place to stay." Kagome took a piece of the bread from the tray.

"Who's complainin'? I'm just sayin'-"

"Well don't!"

Sango knew that from this point on they wouldn't stop bickering until one of the two admitted _he _was wrong. There was an equal amount of that happening as there was of hell freezing over.

She got up from her spot and exited the house. The monk, a bit concerned, followed the taijiya.

When he reached the front porch, he slid the door closed behind him.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" the monk asked as he walked towards her.

"It is," she said as her cheeks flushed pink. She turned away from him, but he cupped her chin and turned her towards him.

"Why, my dear Sango, are you blushing?" He took her hands in his, but she pulled them away.

"No, it's just your imagination, monk."

She looked up at the sky and then turned once again to look at him. "Miroku, wh-what do you think of me? I mean…um…what do you feel when you're around me?"

He smiled widely and made the move to hold her hands again. This time it was a success as she not only allowed him to do that, but neared him.

"You make me feel at peace, Sango. You fill an empty place inside of me that nobody has ever been able to fill." He placed his hands on her waist and hers moved around his neck.

Their lips neared and a small breeze ran through the scene.

"Excuse me,"

They pushed away and Sango cleaned off her skirt as the woman approached them. How Sango had wished that the woman wouldn't have interrupted their scene until after they had kissed.

Miroku smiled at the woman and advanced towards her.

"May I be of your service?" he asked as he took hold of her hands and rose them out in front of him. "Maybe you could bare my child?"

She giggled and brought her arms around his neck as Sango had.

"You're a very naughty monk." She kissed him and then released him. "This is all I can offer for now, but I _am_ looking for a suitor. Prove to me that you are worthy of me and I shall accept your offer."

The houshi was grinning widely now. He couldn't believe what this girl had just said.

"I will do my very best…what _is_ your name?"

"Just call me Rhianna." She ran her hand across his chest and rolled her eyes. "I came here for different business, though. I have heard of a group and a certain Inu-yasha."

"You have found it. Once again, may I be of your service?"

"Yes, you may. I was thinking of joining the group in order to help find the sacred shards."

He shook his head, "I don't-do-not know. You could get hurt and you have no way of protecting yourself."

"I'm sure you can convince your group. After all, I _am _a demon slayer and I would be of great help. "

"She can't join our group!" An angry Sango yelled out from the porch. "She can't!"

"Is she your girlfriend or something? She seems very jealous." Rhianna turned to Miroku and stared deeply into his eyes.

"No. She's just a friend."

Sango shivered and a tear escaped her eye. She stomped angrily inside the house and slammed the door closed.

"May I join your group?" Rhianna asked once again.

"I'm not sure." Miroku answered.

"Please?" Rhianna

* * *

"Just admit you're wrong and we can stop this stupid argument!"

"I'm wrong? You're the one who tried to bite my head off over a single comment 'r question 'r whatever!"

Everything grew quiet as Miroku and the girl entered the house.

"Hello." Kagome greeted her and then turned to Miroku. "Where's Sango?"

"She went into the house just a minute ago." The monk answered.

"We must have been too busy fighting that we didn't even notice." Kagome sighed. "She is probably in one of the rooms."

"Who is she?" Inuyasha pointed at the woman and then looked at Miroku.

"This is Rhianna, our new member." Miroku said.

"Miroku, are your out of your mind?" he yelled.

"She's a demon slayer, Inuyasha. She is also the woman who has promised to bare my child. Let her stay and you will be doing me a grand favor."

"It's your decision, Miroku. If she wants to be put in front of danger, then let her come. But…let me tell ya that I ain't gonna be puttin' my life on the line for _her_! If she comes, she's your responsibility. I already have enough people to deal with."

"Did you hear him? You can join us." Kagome smiled at her, but Rhianna returned none.

Miroku sighed. "I will return, I'm going to look for Sango, now."

* * *

I wrote this on impulse and uh…I don't know if you'll like it. If you do, though, review. That way I know to write more. .


	2. Sayonara, Jerk

D I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters mentioned in this fic. Except for Rhianna.

* * *

Miroku could hear her silent sobs, but what was he to do? He knew he had completely ruined any chance that he would ever have with her over a complete stranger. But wasn't it well worth it? He had offered Sango to be the mother of his child before, but she had coldly refused. He could not remember once her telling him she loved him, but _it _would be pretty hard to tell someone how you felt if you were unsure of their feelings toward you.

He slid the door open enough for him to enter and then as he did outside, shut it behind him. He searched for her in the enormous room until he found her in a small corner facing the wall. He took a step towards her, but halted as she stood up.

"Why are you here, Miroku?" she began before turning to face him completely. "What do you want?"

He took a step towards her, but she shook her head.

"Stay away from me, Miroku. All you ever do is hurt me."

"Sango, how did I hurt you? My Sango…"

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? You didn't care about what happened out there between us, did you!? It's all just a pointless game to get what you want from a girl! Just like that woman who you barely met! You-I thought there was more to you-you-you-LECHER!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and made a run to the door, which she reached in seconds flat and as she did so, left.

He stood there pondering his thoughts. Should he run after her? If he was going to…his time was now. He couldn't let the person he most _cared_ for leave him. Care…it was such an awkward word. That wasn't the way to describe his feelings towards Sango.

But either way, he needed someone to bare his child in order to get vengeance from Naraku. But…wouldn't Inuyasha kill him? He didn't have any more time to think about this! If he was going to make the decision, he was going to make it now.

His hand reached out for the door, but it slid open on its own.

"Monk," Rhianna pushed him into the room. "I don't like the idea of you being with that crazy woman alone. She sprinted out the front door angrily."

"I have to talk to her," he tried to move her, but she shook her head.

"No, you don't. The only person you need to talk to is me. I want you to explain to me what you feel for this woman?"

If he told her anything near of what he felt for her…she would surely deny baring his child. Instead, he sighed and shook his head.

"Rhianna, I hardly know you. It's too early for you to be throwing jealous scenes; you can't tell me your in love with me."

She arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"You know…you're right. Why did you ask me then if I wanted to bare your child? You got yourself into this one monk. Do you want me to decline your offer, then?"

"No-no, Rhianna. That's not what I mean-I mean I really like you."

"But you hardly know me. How can you say such words?" Her eyes seemed to have gone from a dark brown to a complete black.

"Rhianna, I didn't know what I was saying. Please forgive me for my imprudence." To show that he truly meant what he was saying, he reached out and gave her a hug.

She seemed to have calmed down as she hugged back. She reached up to give him a kiss on the lips, but he turned and it landed on his cheek.

"You know, monk, I had seen you before in the village. You won't believe me, but the minute I saw you…I fell in love. I could feel something inside me…I knew you were the one. You were the suitor I had been waiting for and that is the reason I followed you up here." She carefully slid the door closed behind her.

"I thought you had felt the same connection when you saw me and that was the reason you had asked me to bare your child. I guess I was wrong..." she gulped as if she was about to cry.

"So…you didn't come just to help the group out…I had found it strange that someone would have kissed me after I had offered them that, but…" his voice faded away as he fell deep into thought.

"Please…don't take it the wrong way, monk." She re-opened the door, took one last look at the monk, and made her way into the living room.

'Rhianna…' he thought, 'fell in love with me? Maybe she is the one…but what about Sango? What role does Sango play in my life, then? Sango, where are you?'

* * *

It's like cause and effect, reviewers. I write the chapter and you review…except that this time I switched it. You review and I write a chapter. .


	3. Enter the Square of Jealousy

D- Inuyasha no belong to me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The night was dark when she had sprinted off away from the hut. Away from _him_, but how long could she stay like this? She wanted to have the courage to run back, but Rhianna was there. She whom had occupied her place in the group was still with them. That stupid monk who had turned right around and practically said, "I'm a sweet talker who is desperate and I don't really care about you! All I need is someone to bare my child and look there she is." Then took off in the way of the girl was a bastard.

She laughed a little as she remembered him following her outside. "That hypocrite."

She was now situated in a clearing in the forest just outside the town. The moonlight made the place glow blue. She was sitting down running her fingers up and down the tall turquoise grass reliving what had happened that night.

"Sango?" She snapped back into reality as she heard the familiar voice call out her name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kagome, I need to talk to you alone." Rhianna's eyes narrowed as she saw Inuyasha arch an eyebrow. "Please."

Kagome pushed herself up from the floor and then dusted off her skirt. She was about to take off walking, but she felt Inuyasha's clawed hand tighten around her wrist.

"Kagome, this damn wench took Miroku away from Sango."

"I didn't take Miroku away from that witch!" Rhianna shot back.

Before she could say another word, she was on the floor. Her cheek felt hot and she turned to look at the miko unbelievingly.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She huffed. Her hand covered the reddened cheek and she regained her balance.

"Don't talk about Sango like that." Kagome added as she walked out of the large wooden doors that led to the outside. Inuyasha snickered and shook his head.

"What happened?" the monk asked. He walked into the scene, where Rhianna held her ruby red cheek and Inuyasha laughed at her.

The hanyou shrugged, grinning.

"We have to get rid of that pesky girl, Miroku. She just finished slapping me." She ran into his arms.

"That's the demon slayer?" Inuyasha took an apple from a nearby basket and joined Kagome outside.

"Miroku, why don't they like me?" she gulped as she reached up for a kiss, but was quickly rejected.

For some weird reason, he felt strangely different around this girl. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"You don't even want me here do you?" her voice quivered, but the well-known hands slipped around her waist.

"It's just that it's different now, Rhianna. I mean, I only met you tonight and you've already managed to make one of my best friends run away."

"So now she's worth more to you than I am."

"Damn it, Rhianna. Do I have to repeat myself? I barely know you. Just ease up a bit."

She bit her lip and nodded understandingly.

"Look, I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." She raced off to one of the bedrooms. Never had he hated anyone so much as he did Rhianna at that moment.

'First she gets me and Sango mad at each other and then she goes to sleep as if nothing happened.'

Then of course it was his fault for running to her. The point was that he was going to have to accept Rhianna for what she was if he wanted her to bare his child, but for now he would go in search of Sango. He had to find her and finish explaining.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm living in this village now." He smiled widely at the demon slayer and when he noticed she had smiled back, blushed deeply. They were walking around the town where she had run out of minutes ago. He wore prince attire as always, but why he lived in such a small place surprised her.

His family had passed by their village. They were in need of a demon slayer. They stayed there for months, before they finally picked her father to accompany them to their village. But it had not been this one. In that time they were both young teens, in love. She remembered how he had promised to return for her so that they could be wed. But his mother had not allowed her dear son to become engaged with a nobody. He had never returned.

"Why _are _you living in this town, Maluv?" The Taijiya smiled at her friend, but her expression changed when she saw a tear escape his eye.

He wiped it away with the back of his hand.  
"Your father rid us of the demons that infested our town and we paid him.

But other demons smelled the blood of their own and came for revenge. They killed every single one of my people, even my parents. I owe this to none other than Naraku."

"Naraku?" Sango shook her head in agony as pictures of her brother and father filled her mind.

"Now, I am living in the richest house of this village with an old man. He has been like a father to me. I go out everyday looking for the demon Naraku, but I can never find him. Then, today when I was returning I found you."

"No, Maluv! You can't fight Naraku. He is too strong. Maluv, the old man that lives with you paid us a night's stay at your house because my friend, a monk exorcised it for him. I am in company of Inuyasha, Kagome, and the monk, Miroku."

"Why didn't Jeslin, tell me anything? I could have killed the demon myself! It was probably Naraku!"

"No, Maluv. Naraku is too strong for you. I have a story to tell you myself, if you want to hear it?"

"I would pay to hear your sweet voice, Sango. Please accompany me to my house, as you to tell me about it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Review (Cough!) 


	4. Meet Your Competition

D- Inuyasha does not belong to me, but he will when pigs fly. I have hope .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Inuyasha, should I go?" Kagome turned around to face the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, you shouldn't go anywhere away from me, it's too dangerous."  
Then curiosity kicked in and he grinned. "Where?"

"To search for Sango. I mean- do you think she'll come back on her own? Or-or would it be the friend thing to go after her?" Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"I think _we _should go looking for her."

"Inuyasha, I shouldn't have slapped Rhianna like that." She paused in thought and then let her head fall back on Inuyasha's chest. "And maybe we should get to know her before concluding that she is a villain… She _is _after all doing a favor for Miroku, even if it _is _hurting Sango. Sango has to understand that she can't force someone to love her back."

'KIKYO!' The though entered her mind and she shoved Inuyasha away from him.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha took in a deep breath after his small forced cry. Kagome shook her head and ran down the steps.

"Inuyasha I have to look for Sango before she goes any further." The half demon was at her side in no time, picking her up onto his back and sprinting off into the town.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pacing back and forth through the living room was driving him crazy. If he had already decided to go after her then why was he still there? Maybe, his subconscious was telling him to stay there because she was going to come back. He sat down on the floor and took a bowl of noodles in his hands.

'How did you get Sango so mad, stupid monk?' he thought to himself.

The door slid open and in walked a male figure with Sango hand in hand.

"Who the hell is he?" His first outburst was unintentional and so he apologized, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Thank goodness you came back, my dear Sango." Miroku approached her, but the male took a step in between them and shielded Sango from direct eye contact with Miroku.

"If I am correct in my thoughts, this is Miroku." The guy stated.

"And who are you?" the monk eyed him suspiciously. The guy cleaned his hand with a handkerchief and extended it to Miroku who rejected it coldly.  
"My name is Maluv." He said as he cleaned his hand again and returned it to Sango's hand.

"I am one of Sango's old friends."

"Friends?" he half laughed.

"As you heard it, monk."

"You're not welcome here, Ma-luv. We are full."

"By the amount of people Sango told me were in this house and since you are keeping an extra, I do believe there is enough rooms and more for peasants who want to come into this house."

"You didn't help in the exorcism and that is the reason that I mean you are not welcome. The owner of the house may get mad for us having an unnecessary person sleeping in this residence. Nothing particularly against you, just that as I said, you are not welcome."

"I don't mind if I sleep in my house and you might as well get used to it because I have heard you have hurt Sango too much. Maybe you're right, we're not friends. I promised Sango long ago that I would return for her so that we would be wed. That is why I am to accompany the group and protect her from you, so you won't be able to hurt her anymore. Sango is my fiancee and even if she had a wishful affair with you, I have returned as promised. Her true love has returned and you have no say in what will happen."

"Is this true, my dear Sango?" he looked at her confused.

"It shouldn't matter to you, Miroku. If you can be in love, I have a right to as well."

Miroku was left shocked and hatred filled his soul.

Maluv led Sango into the hall and into one of the rooms.  
Miroku threw the bowl on the floor and it cracked in half.

"Sango, I don't know you…I don't know you the way I thought I had." Miroku made his way to Rhianna's room

He caught her response to that quicker than he had imagined he would.

"And Miroku, you've become a stranger in my eyes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They arrived in the middle of the night, Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. Her eyes puffy as if she had been crying. He walked into one of the enormous rooms as disappointed as Kagome that they had not found the taijiya they had looked for.

Inside the room he found Sango lying on the floor and a guy sleeping next to her quite a distance. He quickly stepped out with a smile printed on his face.

'Kagome's gonna be so happy when she wakes up…tomorrow. But who the hell?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Posted up, after a long time, but I managed to write. Now your turn to review. .


	5. Liar, Liar

D- Inuyasha (smile) does not belong to me (frown). Maluv does, though, so if you want to use him for one of your fics, ask me to. Oh, and Rhianna does, too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

"Maluv, why does your mother hate me so much?" Sango asked unhappily. Tears were already building up in her eyes.

" _She is just confused, my love." He shifted his gaze from her to the floor. He couldn't look at her when he was lying, one of his weak points. His dark blue hair hung right above his shoulders, like a waterfall holding itself back from hitting rocks. His dark black eyes were so innocent and clear that even if he had been looking at Sango when he had lied, she would not have suspected. Unfortunately for him, she knew how to judge further beyond looks._

"It's because you're a noble, isn't it?" Her childish voice still unaware of the dangers of the world. He jerked his vision back upon his lover and put his arms around her.

"My mother knows nothing! She doesn't know that I hold here a true treasure, greater than that of our kingdom!" He was always so warm and even more so when he was sad. She couldn't stand him being so melancholy without her bursting into tears.

"I will return for you, Sango. We will be wed and I promise that it will be with my mother's consent. I will make her understand." Maluv stepped back and away from Sango.

"I love you." Were his last words as he sprinted away, giving her no time to respond.

"Me, too." She murmured to the air as she let herself fall to the cold sand. Teardrops ran down her cheeks and the warmth of his arms was fading away, fading away as he had.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Me, too." She stirred in her sleep uneasily. Tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"Sango, Sango…" he whispered to her as he wiped her tears away. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Maluv!" She lunged herself into his arms and sobbed restlessly. "Don't leave me again!"

"I won't." he hugged her back tightly, careful not to hurt her with his brute strength. He hadn't noticed how much harm he had done to this girl by leaving her behind. The encounter from the night before was such a shock to him that even he couldn't understand how it had all happened. The reunion with Sango was at a correct time, it seemed to him.

'Miroku will not harm her again.' He thought to himself.

There was also the truth that had been bestowed upon him by his fiancee He now had to fit it somehow in to his head that Naraku was not the demon he had thought he was. He was much too strong for him to take on alone, or even at all. He would probably get in the way, but whether that be true or not, he had to at least try and avenge his family and village.

"Sango?" The weight on his arms had become heavier when he noticed she had fallen asleep once again. He laid her to rest and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and making his way to his living room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning was such a chilly morning for a summer day.

He was suspecting there may still be a demon lurking around the corners of the house somewhere. Doubting it, he continued his slow pace, thinking and organizing the events of yesterday into his head. Maybe, he had started wrong with Miroku yesterday. The girl the monk had probably chosen was a prize for a broken man, but he could not see why he would go for any other woman if Sango was a choice.

But, an apology to Miroku would have to do, for Sango's true love had returned and she had shown genuine happiness when she saw him. He arrived just in time to save his love's life from ruining anymore. An apology to Miroku, yes, that sounded rather nice on this cold morning until…

"Rhianna?" His surprise to see her sitting alone in the living room was evident. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back." She smiled mischievously at Maluv.

"How did you get past Jeslin's guards?" he asked surprised. "Why do you follow me so?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, Maluv. You owe me a marriage and I won't leave until you give it to me. Oh, and Jeslin wasn't here last night, so it was rather easy. Especially since that stupid monk paved the way in."

"Rhianna, I've told you time and time again that I do not want to marry you. That was my mother's doing and now she's gone. Why can't you understand and leave me alone? The person that I love is Sango and no one else. I can't believe you are using that poor monk to get close to me. Are you really going to bare him a child, Rhianna, or is it one of your little games?"

"I _will_ bare him a child for my sake and yours. Just to make Sango's life miserable and to prove to you that that woman loves no one else but that monk. You will see the jealousy in her eyes, the pain that she feels when she sees him carrying _my _child."

"I won't allow you to go on with your plan. She cared for Miroku, Rhianna, but that was before I got here. Our love has been revived and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You will allow me to go on with the plan, because if you don't I will kill her."

"You lay one hand on Sango and I'll be the one killing here."

"I should kill her, Maluv, because she has taken you away from me, but if you keep quiet I promise not to lay a hand on her. Besides, I _am_ going through with my side of the deal. I will bare Miroku a child."

"If you don't really love Miroku, then leave him be. Don't ruin his life if you don't really love him."

"He doesn't love _me_, Maluv. So technically, I won't be ruining his life. I will better it because he needs someone to bare a child for him. Besides, if I better his life and ruin Sango's, you will be able to see how much they really love each other and you will want to come to me. I love you Maluv, more than anyone will ever be able to see."

"You're the person who can't see beyond the things you want, Rhianna. Why can't you just realize that Sango loves me and I love her. Your plan is going to fail either way, Rhianna and as you may already know, if you lose your virginity, it will make it impossible for you to marry me. So think twice about laying out your plan."

"So you do care, My prince." Rhianna stated bluntly.

"No, Rhianna, but I don't want you to hurt people that don't have the need to be hurt."

She got up from her seat on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"I see I can't explain things clear enough for you to understand, so I guess I am just going to have to show you. You'll see soon enough, my prince."

"I don't know what my mother saw in you, Rhianna. You have nothing that a princess should have, you slut."

He pushed himself up from the floor and returned to his room. His light blue tunic shaped his toned body. Rhianna would have him back as soon as she could show him the love that Sango had once had for him had been transferred to Miroku.

She despised Sango too much, for having taken Maluv's love so young that he could never fall in love again. And apart from that, for not loving such a beautiful creature back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reach for the button! Reach for it! Reach for it! YES! REVIEW!


	6. Love is Confusion

D If Inuyasha belonged to me, then I wouldn't be here would I?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in to her ear. "Get up, we have to get going."

The miko turned and Inuyasha let out a low deep sigh.

"Damn it, Kagome!" he yelled and the miko sprung up almost automatically. Her eyes still weary she managed to catch a glimpse of the hanyou who had disturbed her sleep. She accomplished a _Sit boy!, _before the half demon could get away.

The necklace around his neck became heavier and it anchored itself down to the floor, bringing down the white haired demon.

"Serves you right," she huffed as she got up from the floor and walked to the door.

"_Serves you right,"_ Inuyasha mimicked and rose from the floor as well. Kagome turned around angrily.

"What was that?" she examined him thoroughly.

"I didn't say nothin'." He retorted uneasily. She rolled her eyes and made her way outside of the grand room.

_"What was that?"_ Inuyasha imitated after waiting for her footsteps to disappear. A rather good impersonation, if he could say so himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango and Maluv were patiently waiting for the rest of the group to get ready to leave. Sango was letting her head rest on Maluv's shoulder as she was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Maluv," Sango looked up at him. The prince was unsure if she was awake or talking in her sleep, but he decided to listen to the taijiya's request.

"Do you remember what I told you last night about my family and my village?" she was staring straight into his eyes.

"Yes," he motioned for her to go on.

"Do you at all remember Kohaku?" The story he had heard last night had been tear jerking and had reminded him so much of what had happened to him. He knew this was a very delicate subject to Sango, but he also knew that she needed to let it out to someone. He had been willing to listen last night and this morning she wanted to hear memories of her little brother. Memories that she well knew a person like Maluv had had with him. She had grown tired of the same memories of his death and them sitting out on their father's porch. She was ready to hear more and whatever Sango wanted, Maluv was willing to give.

"Yes, a very kind respectful young boy, knew how to look after himself. Do you remember when he saw me for the first time and I told him I was looking for a demon slayer?" he laughed with Sango as they recalled old memories.

Sango had forgotten about _that _memory.

"He turned away from you in fright and ran to me saying, 'Sango, he is going to take me away to fight! I'm not ready!' Oh, my little brother." She giggled with happiness.

"But you never left him, Sango. You were always there for him no matter what."

"Thank you, Maluv." She hugged him tightly, she was so happy he had returned to her. "I don't think there is another person in the world that can make me feel as you do."

He grinned joyfully, but then remembered his talk with Rhianna. He had to tell her, Rhianna could not blackmail him into keeping it from her. She had to know, he would not keep this secret from her.

He turned to look at her snuggled up in his arms, now asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rhianna, we have to leave." This was the fifth time he had demanded they go.

"I don't want to go out there." She said directly to the monk.

"Is there someone out there you don't want to see?" he eyed her suspiciously and she nodded.

"Who?" he asked curiously. She shrugged and rose from her spot.

"Everyone, Miroku. Inuyasha doesn't like me, Kagome slapped me, and that slut-" she shook her head in disgust as she remembered how easily Maluv had called her that. It had hurt more than a dagger would have.

"-is out there." She turned away from Miroku.

"She isn't a slut, Rhianna." Miroku defended, but Rhianna blew him off.

"Nobody likes me, Miroku and I have no fault."

"If you weren't always trying to attack Sango and if you would give her a chance."

"She's trying to steal you away from me." She lunged herself at the monk and hugged him. Her fake tears were soaking his robe. She was waiting for him to hug her back, but he did not humor her.

"We have to leave."

She pulled away from him and walked out of the room coldly.

'How much longer will I take this?' he thought to himself in the lonely room. He brought his hand to his wet shoulder. 'Sango, tell me why I feel this way?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

__

Miroku & Rhianna????? $00.00

Miroku & Sango?????? $00.00

Sango & Maluv?????? $00.00

Rhianna & Maluv???? $00.00

Miroku & Maluv?????- Priceless .

Oh, the possibilities. For everything else, there's Masster Card.

By the way, Review. .


	7. Envy to a Foe

So, I've heard people don't like Maluv, hmmmm? Others don't like Rhianna, huh? Well, I've also heard people like Maluv…can't complain. Sight for sore eyes, sweetheart. But, nobody seems to like Rhianna. This is very very interesting. J Good luck on convincing me not to tease you guys. Tee Hee!

D: I own not Inuyasha and Inuyasha not owns me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, Sango. Ummm…" Kagome was staring intently at Maluv who was sitting with the taijiya poised between his arms.

"You may call me Maluv. And, you must be Kagome?" he got up from his spot and approached her. He kissed her hand lightly and added a nice to meet you.

"Yes," she said delightfully. Inuyasha popped up from behind her, his eyebrow arched.

"Another intruder." He mumbled as he walked by him without a proper gesture.

"Two of 'em to put up with and somehow, Kagome, I know I'm gonna end up defending up both." The hanyou slipped his hand in his large sleeve and walked away.

"I will try to look after myself, sir. I _can _fend for myself." Maluv stepped back and away from Kagome who was staring evilly at Inuyasha. She was going to have a talk with him later about manners.

"Forgive his stupidity." Kagome looked at her friend, who was seated comfortably. Her look seemed to plead an answer as to why she had added this new member to the group.

Sango responded with an ' I'll tell you later, Kagome.' And she got up from her spot and took Maluv outside because she could hear the monk and whore's steps coming into the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you for letting my friends stay here Jeslin. A noble act, if I may say so myself. And…" Maluv bent down to hug the small wrinkled man who was squinting to see the prince.

"Thank you for being there for me after the incident with my parents." Maluv released the frail man and put his arm around Sango. "This is my fiancee, Jeslin."

The old man smiled widely and his skin resembled that of a cracked oil painting. He reached out to take her hands in his and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Take care of him, young woman, he is a good man." He turned to Maluv. "I picked you up, Maluv, because I was good friends with your parents. I need not your thank you, for I owe more to your ancestors than what I did for you." He let Sango's hands go and he wiped away a frozen tear that had paused its trail down the old man's creased face.

"Though, it ails me to hear that you are going, Prince Maluv. Please, visit me often, so I may know you are all right." He turned to one of his guards and nodded his head.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered and saw the man beam before he left the somber sight.

The guard frowned as he led them out of Jeslin's immensely large property. He spoke not a word until they reached the gates. It was then that he gave them directions.

"Thank you, Fenial." Maluv smirked.

"And, sir." He turned to Maluv. His body stiff, arms to the side and his eyes cast straight.

"Have a safe trip."

Maluv chuckled lightly and punched him on the arm playfully. The guard's eyes softened and his body eased. He punched back and Maluv dodged it.

Miroku's jaw was clenched tight and envy could be seen in his eyes.

"He likes to act like everyone likes him." he whispered harshly into Rhianna's ear. She pulled back, fearfully. Then after regaining her malice, she hugged Miroku. Sango turned to look at them, but turned right back around uncaringly. This for some weird reason, seemed to have tugged on the monk's heart brutally as he reached up to feel his chest.

"Thank you for your good wishes, Fenial and I wish upon you the same. Not a safe trip of course, because you're not going anywhere." They both laughed together and then Maluv continued, this time more serious than before. "Take care of Jeslin, will you Fenial? And of course, yourself."

"Yes, sir." He stood up again stiffly and nodded honestly. The tint in his eyes, though had not left him.

"Thank you for everything," Miroku held out his hand to the guard, who had no intention of shaking it because he was on duty. Maluv's eyebrows rose to the guard subtly and he shook Miroku's hand.

"Now I shall make my leave, Fenial." The guard straightened his back and the group walked out.

"Take care of yourself, Prince Maluv." The prince caught the muttered words and he smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So short, I know. So anywayzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Don't want to drown over and over again, so um…review. .


	8. The Enchanted

The end is nigh for Inuyasha does not yet belong to me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha had perched upon a rock and was staring down on his reflection in the deep water. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight, but there was something strange about him that he hadn't noticed before. He was glowing. Not any ordinary glow, but the glow of a demon. Of a demon with class, like his father…and his brother…no. Sesshoumaru was not his brother. He had never demonstrated it, but for some odd reason, when he saw how strong Sesshoumaru was he felt sort of…proud? He shook his head, where had all of these stupid thoughts come from? Curiously, he looked back down at his reflection and smiled. He flinched as he felt Kagome's hand come down on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She took a seat next to him on the large boulder. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, still recovering from his frightened state. Then, after he felt his heart begin to beat normally again he turned to the young miko.

"Nuthin'," he told her. "Just thinkin'. Why are you out here this late?"

"I don't know." She was shielding her feelings from Inuyasha, like he did to her. She couldn't alienate herself from Inuyasha, the person she most cared about. Then, it would be really hard for him to open up to her.

"I…I can't sleep." She was looking at the hanyou, whose gaze was caught in the reflection in the water. He couldn't stop looking at himself. His reflection seemed to morph every now and then into his brother.

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped back into reality and turned his attention back to Kagome. Her eyes were getting weary and she didn't feel like fighting with him. She was too tired. So tired.

She laid down on the rock and put her head on his lap. He could no longer concentrate on his resemblance to his brother. His cheeks had flushed with pink and he looked elsewhere so Kagome wouldn't notice.

Kagome didn't notice, as she was lost in her own thoughts. She didn't care if Inuyasha was still staring at himself in the water probably thinking of his lost love, Kikyo. She needed to tell someone how she felt even if they weren't listening.

"The friendly familiar aura that I felt when I was around you guys is gone. That's why I came out here with you, because you're the only one who can make me feel that way again. Even if I have to pretend that everything is still the same…" she was drifting in and out of sleep until finally Inuyasha saw her eyes close completely.

"Kagome…" he whispered, but there was no longer an answer. It was true that the aura had been torn away by two complete strangers. Two strangers that had appeared just a night ago had destroyed their friendship. Had there been any way that he could go back in time to avoid them going to that town, he would have. He didn't feel like going back to the camp tonight, he needed rest and he knew he wouldn't have it back there. He lifted Kagome and bunched up his red outer garment under her head. He took one last look at his reflection, then he lay down beside her and hugged her close to his body.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rhianna traced Maluv's name in the sand with a stick and then wiped it away with her hand. She had noticed that the taijiya and prince had slept far from them, quite a walk. She pondered whether to go pay him a visit and risk getting caught or wait for the monk to wake up.

"Miroku," she whispered in his ear. "My love."

He stirred in his sleep and his eyes eased open.

"What do you want, Rhianna?" he asked, his voice showing he was annoyed.

__

'Maluv', she almost said, but decided it would not be a wise answer. She smiled naughtily and shrugged.

"We should leave, we're not far from the next village, Nioth."

Miroku stretched and then reached for his staff, but there was nothing.

"Where is my staff!?" he exclaimed and at the same time openly accusing Rhianna.

"Here." She handed him the large rod. "I was holding it for safe-keeping last night, since you left it leaning on the tree."

"I left it there in order to keep evil demons away." He snatched it away from her.

"You're becoming hard to live with, Miroku." She looked rather sad and Miroku gave in.

"I'm sorry, Rhianna. I'm just grouchy." He smiled at her and got up from the bed they had made out of blankets. "We should get going. Let us awake Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome."

"and Maluv." She added.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maluv was folding the blankets and putting them aside. Sango was placing them all in her olive nap sack.

They finished and Sango hoisted the large load onto her back.  
"No, Sango. Let me take that." Sango placed it on the floor and sat on top of it.

"Thank you, Maluv, but I've always been able to take it. It's no trouble at all."

"I am here now Sango, please let me help you.

"When we leave I shall take it and I want it no other way. Please understand, for if you don't I am afraid you will stain my gentleman reputation." He laughed and Sango fell into a deep trance. Something about that laugh made her fall for him again, his innocent child laugh. How he was so naïve about the danger around him. How he could feel so carefree even if he knew that the world had come to an end.

"Maluv," she cut him short of his laughter. "Do you love me?"

He turned to her and removed a strand from her face, placing it neatly behind her ear. He could feel her warm breath blowing against his ear.

"Sango, I would wish you over any other woman. I would wish you over the seven seas, over the nine planets, the whole universe, all of the Japanese Kingdoms and if I had to choose between returning Nioth and all the people in it… I would choose you." His eyes had softened and she could see a glint in his eyes as he said it.

Nioth was such a beautiful town and his mother, though simple minded, had loved him so much.

"No, Maluv. Even I would give myself up to save your mother and town."

He grinned innocently and his gaze landed on her sweet dark brown eyes. Such innocence and beauty all in one person. A treasure he was sure, a treasure he had found. Unconsciously, her finger traced his jaw line and she pulled him close to her. She felt as though she had reached that state of Nirvana she had been longing for.

He neared her obediently until their lips met in an almost unreal kiss. To Miroku, whose eyes could not come off the couple, it had looked like a fantasy kiss. One you would see in a fairytale.

Like the kiss they were about to share the night before. The one that should have been.

Something yanked at his heart and his hand reached up to cover his chest. It hurt. Should he intervene or just walk away?

"Excuse me!" Instead, it was his cheerful companion, Rhianna, who decided to ruin the moment.

Sango lowered her eyes ashamed, while Maluv's look pierced through Rhianna.

"We're ready to go, so get your stuff ready!" Rhianna looked at Sango waiting for the opportune moment to kill her. Kill her in front of Maluv, but got none. Instead she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Miroku's eyes were stressed, for they seemed to be holding in much of the tears. He looked at Sango, unbelievingly and left.

"Sango," Maluv pushed himself up from the ground. He had seen the embarrassment on her face as soon as she had noticed Miroku. "Would you like me to give you space?" He smiled to reassure her it was okay to say yes.

"Fate is fate, Maluv and love is love."

He was glad to hear her, but was still unsure. He had completely forgotten to tell her about Rhianna, but he would tell her another time. Now was not the time.

He decided, though, he would give her room either way. Miroku was being so unfair to her, and as he had stated before, if he hurt her again that monk would be sorry.

Rhianna was hidden behind a tree watching the two eye each other, like two children wanting a candy. But not for long, for as Sango had said, fate is fate…and fate can be cruel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Take a vote on your reviews. I want to see this. Who likes Rhianna and who likes Maluv or who hates Rhianna and who hates Maluv. Fun isn't it? .


	9. Massacre to Nioth

The silver haired bishounen (Inuyasha) and his show do not belong to me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their walk had been a long one and still there was no sign of civilization. Miroku hadn't taken his eyes off of Maluv, who was having no trouble with Sango's load. Instead, he was telling her funny stories about his times when he still lived with his parents and Sango had been giggling ever since they had left their campsite.

"Why can't they just be quiet?" Rhianna muttered to Miroku. "They've been so annoying!"

Miroku didn't want to tell her anything that would spark up a fight, but he liked the sound of Sango's laugh. Instead, he nodded slightly and then turned his full attention to Maluv who had stopped dead in his tracks in front of a patch of mixed wild flowers. An array of different colors and forms sat before him. He took a handful of them and gave them to Sango.

"Thank you, Maluv. That's a very thoughtful gesture." She said as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He turned to Miroku who was red with fury and Maluv stepped back. He took a dandelion from the bouquet and shut his eyes. Then, blew away the foliage towards Miroku who received it with a hmph.

"What did you wish for, Maluv?" Sango asked the prince who was smiling mischievously.

"For us to be happy together."

He wondered what angered the monk so much if he supposedly had everything he needed in Rhianna. If he had chosen _her _over Sango! The monk had made the wrong decision and Maluv had just been there at the appropriate time. He had to accept what he had chosen and Maluv…well, Maluv had to respect whatever Sango's decision was.

"Can you see it?" Kagome pointed to the village that stood but a few feet in front of them baring the confines of the destroyed town. The massacre had not missed one eye in the crowd as the silence lingered in the air. Maluv fell to the floor with Sango's package. Their attention now focused on the prince.

"We…we…" Maluv noticed the old structure of his former home destroyed, the dried blood coated the bare floor.

"What are we doing in Nioth?" Sango couldn't believe her and Maluv hadn't been paying enough attention to the road to know where they were headed. The icy breeze surrounded the sad setting.

Maluv's bare hand wiped off his pale face. The face that held no blemish, Sango noticed, the one that resembled her former love except now it was no longer of a teen, but of a man. The sharp angles of his face and hollow temples were those of some arrogant gorgeous man. Instead, he was a humble yet mischievous young man who had fallen victim to love. The prince got up from the floor and shook his head.

"That bitch …"he muttered referring to Rhianna. He had to let Sango know as soon as possible about her. He couldn't spare another second without letting her know. It made him feel as if he was betraying her.

"A sad attempt to destroy the demons inhabiting this town. Such horrible work done by demon slayers. That's why I became a demon slayer, you know? To prove that I was better than the lowlifes that came from that demon slayer town." Rhianna directed the comment to Maluv. In response, he shot back an icy glare and she smiled. She wanted his approval so much that it had now become obvious.

"I'm sorry, Maluv…" Sango told him. He got up from the floor and took her in a warm embrace. "It wasn't your fault, my love."

Miroku turned away in sheer envy. The girl who had brought them so close together at that moment had now wished she had kept her mouth shut and she stomped away Miroku behind her.

"Sango, there is something I need to tell you about Rhianna." Sango gently pushed away from the embrace and stared into his eyes. "What is it?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was staring at all the blood that had been spilled in amazement. It seemed that no human or mortal if multiplied by a thousand could shed this much blood. A small doll caught her eye. It was soaked in dark red blood, probably that of its owner. This was a sad site.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha approached her with caution. "What's up with the doll?"

"Nothing." She set it back down on the floor; her hands now stained with the sickening aroma of a child's vital fluid.

"Why did Maluv look so worried when we got here, Inuyasha? Do you know?" Kagome's question seemed to be of no importance to the hanyou who shrugged it off.

"Exhausted, prob'ly. Why? You like 'em?" Inuyasha smiled after his stupid question. The satisfaction of making Kagome-

"SIT!"

His face slammed head first into the ground creating an imprint of the half demon's body. "That oughtta teach you, jerk!" She left angrily.

"Wench!" he called after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Review if you wanna, review if you don't-not really. But it would be nice. .


	10. Paint Nioth Scarlet

I fear I have made some of you mad at me. . Sorry, so sorry! Here I am again, posting up another chapter for those of you who are still interested. I've told reviewers left and right that I was going to update, but I have really been extremely busy! I really did mean to update sooner, but things just kept getting in the way. . Sorry, so sorry.

* * *

Rhianna sauntered through the remains of the once content Nioth. The eerie element of the whole scene was the scent of fresh blood…how was this possible if the massacre had happened years ago? Miroku was her only companion on this morbid trail through the ruins, but not a bad one at all. This promenade would serve to get certain subjects straightened out.

"Do you sense that?" The monk directed his look towards Rhianna. The girl shook her head. She was a princess not a demon slayer, but she could not let Miroku know. Instead she slipped her small hand in his, making him forget about the thought.

"I sense no evil here," she whispered, "only the love that pulls me closer to you." She seized his stare in a moment of affection and surprise. He wanted desperately to pull away, but his body did not react. His strongest weakness had always been women, but he needed more time to sort out his emotions. He could not give in to Rhianna so quickly; he had to decide between her and Sango-between continuing the bloodline for vengeance and confessing his undying love.

"Miroku!" The melodious chant of the taijiya broke the scene's enchantment. Sango ran to him, prince Maluv preceding. "She's not what you think she-"

A strident roar tore viciously through Sango's words, followed by the sadistic shaking of the ground. Rhianna managed to shoot a frosty glower at the prince.

"You told her, didn't you?" Another roar followed and then the rumbling of the ground, causing Rhianna to fall. Miroku picked her up in his arms and placed her behind the remains of a palace wall.

"You will be safe here. I need you to stay," he said. He clutched his staff and a look of determination spread about his face. The prince and taijiya were already far ahead of him, but he was sure he could catch up in time to take a look at whatever it was that was making the deafening sound.

* * *

The forest surrounding Nioth made it hard to distinguish where the sound was coming from.

"Kagome, I need you to go get out of sight…go hide, Kagome," the hanyou commanded, but the stubborn miko questioned his efforts with a 'why'.

"Just do it, damn it!" he responded. Kagome obeyed silently this time.

Maluv, Miroku, and Sango caught up to Inuyasha.

"What is this, Inuyasha? I can't quite focus where the source of the power is coming from," the monk inquired.

"It's because there isn't only one, but millions of them!" Inuyasha cried out as demons from all directions swarmed them.

Inuyasha lunged at the demons with his sharpened claws, killing hundreds every swipe. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, slaughtering the masses. Miroku revealed the black hole in his hand to the thousands of demons falling victim. Maluv was a divine expert with his sword, killing off a fair amount as well. The four defended well, but they were well out numbered.

A shriek was heard from the battlefield as the taijiya fell victim to one of the foes.

"Sango!" The three mutually called out. Maluv was the first to arrive by her side. He could see her scarlet blood trickling out of her body.

"Hold on, my love," he whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Please…"

He picked her up in his strong arms and began to walk away. The demons flying at him and gashing at his sides. Every wound that was inflicted upon him made him tighten his hold on her. The cuts were too many and the demons had no mercy as they continued to slash him. The taijiya opened her eyes. She saw the pale face of the prince, the one that had been blemishless forever was now filled with scratches. She could feel his pain as he tightened his eyes shut every time one of the demon's imposed harm.

"H-ugh!-h-ugh!-Hold-ugh!-on. Hol-d ugh! Hold on!" he kept repeating. His royal clothing torn to shreds and drenched in regal blood. Miroku stood in awe as he watched them leave. His heart tattered now, but he…couldn't do anything. How could he-

He felt the sharp stab of a demon's fang's pierce right through his back. His world turned burgundy and then he fell into a deep slumber.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled out as another of his friends went down. "IRON-REVER SOUL STEALER!" They were getting too close, but how? He fell back and the demons began to slash at him-for once in his life he felt defensless. The warm blood coursing through his veins turned an icy cold that made him relax-it took away the pain, but then a white glow. The demons disappeared in a white glow of power- all of them disappeared, there was no evils left-they had been vanquished by a pretty white glow. If all the Earth's problems could be solved so easily, Inuyasha thought. A stupid smile was printed across his bloody face and then a hand reached out for his.

"You needed help, little brother?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hmmm? I guess you guys are a little mad at me because I had not updated, but I hope you're not too mad, so you have a freedom of choice now on whether you want to review or not. . Will Maluv, Sango, or Miroku die? Only I know.  Until the next chapter, dum da dum!


	11. Love Mirage

I know! It's a miracle and it's gonna rain, I posted up another chapter. Tell me what you think.

D-Inuyasha no belong to me or the monkey. . Well, maybe the monkey bought the rights, but not me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha pushed his brother's hand away without much effort. "I was doin' great until you showed up!" He tried to push himself off the ground with one hand, but it weakened and he hit the ground with a loud thump.

"I did not come to aid you in your suicidal ways; it was just your luck." The demon towered over his younger sibling easily.

"I need to ask you a question," he said calmly ignoring the severe state the hanyou was in, "about Naraku."

"I'm not yer' damn spy, ya know?" Inuyasha rose from the ground unsteadily; his body swaying like a drunk's.

"I followed his scent to this section of the woods and to my surprise I find you, little brother. Where is he, Inuyasha? Where is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his light hair.

"I didn't see 'em." Inuyasha replied, his body still unstable.

Sesshoumaru looked around at the massacre of demons lying around him.

"You're a worthless half-demon, you probably didn't even sense him . How I could rely on you for an answer to a simple question puzzles me." Sesshoumaru's expression remained the same, but a subtle change in his voice was evident: he was irritated.

"I did sense it," he lied, "I prob'ly sensed it quicker n' you did! The hell with you anyways! I don't need to give you any damn explanation!"

Sesshoumaru grinned in defiance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" A cheerful voice lightened the tension between the two rivals. Rin hopped over to the Lord of the Western Lands and took hold of his hand.

She spotted the younger of the two almost immediately.

"Oooh! Hi Inuyasha!" Run smiled widely at him. It was easy to tell her spirits were high. "Sesshoumaru has been telling me wonderful things about you."

He smiled at the young girl sincerely and then turned to look at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru turned away from Inuyasha.

"We shall meet again," he told the recovered hanyou. He walked into the forest and disappeared short after, the young girl close behind.

"Inuyasha!" the miko cried out as she ran to him.

"I'm all right, Kagome," he spoke softly, but raspy. "You don't have to worry about me…"

His weight overpowered her attempt to hold him up as he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome panicked. "I'll go get help, just hold on."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rhianna spied the miko and waited patiently until she was gone. She rose from behind the wall and walked over to Maluv, who had fallen holding Sango in his arms.

"Such a sweet couple," she said sarcastically. "It's such a shame…"

She unsheathed Maluv's burnished sword and held it up in front of her. She had to make sure the taijiya was dead permanently. She should make no mistakes, this way, Maluv would have no choice, but to fall in love with _her_. Why did Sango have to return to him? Why did she have to show up in his life again? Tears of anger ran down her cheeks and the sword was looking more and more appealing each time.

Why did Maluv reject her so?

"Maluv! I do this for you!" She stabbed the sword down, only to notice that her victim had not been Sango, but Miroku. The monk took in short breaths and shook his head.

"Not Sango." He put a hand over his pierced wound. "Don't hurt her, Rhianna, please."

"Stand aside Miroku." Rhianna demanded, the sword ready to enter his body once more. "I will have no mercy with you."

"I…I thought you loved me, Rhianna," Miroku muttered.

"Love you? Only a stupid demon slayer would make such an idiotic mistake like that!"

"I love only one person, Miroku, and that is-Maluv."

The monk grasped his wound in agony.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I painted portraits of him and I would stare at them for days on end, waiting until that fateful day when I would meet the prince. It was not until I began going to school with the other nobles that bickering began. I was not the only one that was in love with Maluv. Every princess, duchess, and even servants dreamt of him. I was outraged!

I wanted him for myself. He would be _my _fiancée, not anyone else's. We were put on a waiting list, but I didn't want to wait. I didn't want to have the meager chance of getting accepted. I wanted to be first in line. I poisoned them all until it was my turn-I killed them! Ha! Everyone thought it a mystery that all the nobles awaiting before me on the list had mysteriously died, but said nothing. Only one man stood up to say something, but it was not long thereafter that I disappeared from his sight. I was ecstatic about being wed to Maluv and I dressed myself up as wonderfully as I could. I put on my best perfume, jewelry, and even shoes to meet my future husband.

When I went to meet the royal family, I only found his mother there. She greeted me warmly and told me she was overjoyed with the idea of our marriage. Then…prince Maluv arrived at the kingdom and coldly rejected me. He did not believe in those 'ancient' rituals.

Shortly afterwards his kingdom, Nioth, was attacked and ruined. I…I cried until I had no more tears. Then, I heard talk about a prince who had survived the attack from Nioth. To my surprise he had come to a neighboring town and I quickly picked up my things and moved there.

Yes, he talked to me so much about this taijiya, I grew weary of his stories. He explained to me that he could not love me back because he was in love with this pesky demon slayer! I continued to see him in attempts to make him reconsider, but it was not until I vowed to kill the demon slayer that he pushed me completely out of his life. He did not let me go near Jeslin's house.

And I know…I know that all those noble's lives were taken away in vain because there was only one person I should have killed and she is lying before me in a pool of blood. Let me finish her off, Miroku.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"R-R-Rhianna…if you want to kill Sango, you will have to go through me." The monk challenged her. He was in no state to defend, but his spirit was strong and he was willing to give up his life in order to save Sango's.

"This is too easy." She pulled back her sword ready to lunge at the monk.

A warm hand slid onto the handle of the sword and effortlessly took it away. Making the mistake of trying to look at the person who had disarmed her, she tripped over her feet and fell.

She shut her eyes tightly as she hit the ground. When she re-opened them she saw the point of a sword aimed below her neck. The swordsman was a very upset and injured Maluv.

"You will neither hurt Miroku or Sango, Rhianna!" His teeth clenched. "I will not allow you to do so!"

"Why do both of you defend her so! What does she have that I don't?" She saw her moment of freedom as he removed the sword from her neck. She quickly got up and looked at Maluv.

"I will return, my love. I will return to rid you of that plague." She pointed at Sango before retreating into the woods in tears. Maluv fell on his knees, using his sword to keep him from completely collapsing.

Miroku was still standing up in disbelief, staring into the darkened woods.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it and yes, it is a bit hectic. .

You can review if you wanna, you could leave your friends behind…la la la!


	12. The Known Stranger

Hi! Hi! How are you guys doing? Here I am again, bugging you with my story. .

D- Inuyasha does not belong to me.

She was running as fast as her weak legs could carry her. The long branches scratched her legs and arms as she passed them. Exhausted, she fell to the ground whimpering.

"He is going to be mine," she whispered to herself. "He _will_ be mine."

A sinister grin spread across her face and she reached out for a lonely wild-flower growing by a patch of grass.

"He never cared for me the way I did for him," she said. "It's all _her _fault!"

Her grip on the flower grew tighter and she crushed the petals in her palm. She released her hold and the remains of the plant fell to the hardened ground, tears soaked them.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Have I not the same right to love as she does?"

The breeze pulled back the thin strands of hair that had fallen on her face.

She took in a deep breath and let out a low sigh. She should have killed the demon slayer when she had had the chance. Explaining to the monk had taken too long. She should have just killed Miroku and Sango while she still had the chance. How had Maluv managed to sneak away unnoticed while she was speaking to the monk? How could she have made such a mistake?

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Rhianna," a disturbing voice called out from the trees. "It was not your fault."

"Who are you?" she cried. Her eyes flew around the isolated forest.

The mysterious individual responded by letting himself drop from the tree that had been obscuring him. He landed a few feet in front of her on one knee. She frantically pushed herself up from the ground.

"I am Naraku." He was wearing a white baboon suit, but he was quick to notice that the mask was making her uncomfortable. He pulled it off, revealing the handsome face that he had stolen from a noble.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No! No, it can't be!" she cried out. "Lord Kagewaki, you can't still be alive!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She opened her eyes slowly. Miroku was asleep by her side, he was holding on tightly to her hand. His face was filled with bruises and cuts that had been covered with Kagome's small bandages. She pulled her hand away from his grasp and it accidentally landed on his abdomen. She felt the thick bandaging and she pulled away the sheets covering both of them. The dressing covering his wound was soaked in blood.

"Heh, I guess I'm not Inuyasha," he jested. "It'll take some time for me to recover, Sango, but don't worry about me." The monk eased his eyes open and he rose his hand to touch the side of her face. His eyes closed and his hand fell.

"He needs rest, Sango." Kagome was holding a clay bowl filled with medicinal herbs. Sango crept out of bed.

"How is everyone else?" the taijiya asked apprehensively. The miko placed a free hand on her shoulder.

"They're doing fine," she answered reassuringly. "I hope they get better-"

She lost her balance, but Sango was quick to catch her.

"Kagome," Sango eyed her suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

Tears began to build up in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Nothing, it's just Inuyasha. He's been unconscious-"

"What about me?" The injured hanyou limped into the room. "You get a few scratches and everyone thinks your dead."

The miko leaped at the half-demon joyfully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. He yelped in pain and dropped to his knees.

"I was exaggerating about the few scratches, Kagome," he grunted.

"I'm sorry, but…" She began to sob. "You caused them, Inuyasha!" she pushed him. "You don't even think twice about running into battle, do you? You and you're stupid pride!"

"Well me and my stupid pride always save your sorry butt!" he replied angrily.

"And when somebody tries to approach you peacefully, you always have to ruin the moment!" The miko screamed out.

"You're the one who called me stupid!"

"Well, you always take everything to heart!"

"I'm not the one who's cryin!"

"Kagome," she interrupted. "W-where is Maluv?"

"He went out really early this morning," she responded. "I don't know where to, though."

Sango sped out the front door. Where could he be? But his injuries...had they healed?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

If you want to review you can do it, k? K. .


	13. The Moribundo Prince

I'm going to start working pretty soon which means I'm going to have to leave fanfics again for a while, so I'm dedicating a whole day to finishing this fic. I'm so afraid my work is going to interfere with my schoolwork. Well, here's another chapter. . Hope you enjoy it.

D Inuyasha does not belong to me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No, I am not Lord Kagewaki." He cast his crimson gaze on the confused princess. "I am Naraku."

The sound of his name made chills run up and down her spine. She shivered and she backed away from him.

"Why the pale face?" He closed the distance between them and she could now feel the warm breath on her neck.

"The same Naraku that destroyed Nioth?"

"Perhaps this is not the proper place to speak about such matters." He pulled her closer to him. "We will speak more privately at my castle."

A cloud of miasma cloaked them and they disappeared leaving nothing but the unpleasant odor of the gas behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She frantically looked around for the prince, but he was nowhere in sight. All she could see was the peaceful play of the town's children and the joyful working of the men. The town was not that large, but looking for him was like finding a needle in a haystack. The needle stands out from the rest in many different ways, but blends in so perfectly in one.

An old man approached her in a friendly manner.

"Ya lookin' for that royal fella', missy?" he said squinting to see her face.

She turned to him, her hopes now high, and nodded.

"He's by the river," he responded, "I hope I culd be a' help."

She took hold of his hand and shook it gratefully.

"Thank you." She said. He beamed and continued on his way.

She headed down the crowded paths of the village. Her heart beat against her chest harshly. She could not withstand being away from him, but why?

She spotted the river at the foot of the village. The surface of the water sparkled with an unreal light. Almost as if it had absorbed all the stars in the universe in its watery grasp. As she neared it she saw the prince.

His body was covered in scars, scratches, and deep wounds that had obviously not completely healed. He was mildly bleeding and it was apparent to Sango that some of his recent wounds had opened. He was standing in the middle of the water dipping his blood-stained tunic in. It was torn to shreds, but the basic components to make it wearable were still there. His hair was messy and wet; it was obvious he had bathed earlier. Somehow, he no longer looked like the regal, young, innocent gentleman she fell in love with.

Standing in the middle of the water with the sun shining down on his toned figure made her realize that he had somehow changed. His skin had grown tougher, and his expression was firmer. The only thing that had not changed about him was his gorgeous, naïve, pure eyes that held true to her love.

She approached him apprehensively, but stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the new long slender scar that now appeared to come down his right eye. All because he wanted to protect her.

His armor had been set on a rock nearby along with his legendary sword that had been passed down his blue bloodline. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes as she stood there spying on the young warrior.

"Maluv!" She burst into tears as she ran to him. She threw her arms around him and they embraced. Maluv clenched his teeth as he felt the pain of some more of his battle wounds re-opening. He said nothing and instead hugged her back. Warm blood trickled down his cheek and he noticed that the scratch on his face was again bleeding.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She shook her head as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

"No, Sango. What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"You got hurt because you were protecting me-"

"No, Sango, I got hurt because I was stupid. I let down my guard, it was not your fault. It was going to happen sooner or later."

She pushed back his long hair from his face, revealing the bleeding cut. She placed her frail hand on his jaw. He reached up and placed his hand on hers. The blood from his scratch ran down her hand.

He bent down and kissed her. Suddenly, as if revealing a secret, she knew who she was truly in love with-Miroku. She felt nothing, but the soft touch of his delicate lips brushing against hers. There was no feeling of love, but only that of care. She pulled away easily and she saw in his eyes that he understood. He understood and he returned to washing his clothes without saying another word. She kept him company in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, that is how you destroyed our dear Lord Kagewaki?" Rhianna smiled mischievously. "And Sango's family died as a result. How perfectly clever."

"I admit it was good work myself." Naraku's face was only half visible in the dark room. He was seated in a tall chair in front of a dining table. Rhianna was seated across from him.

"Now I believe it is my turn to tell you _my_ story of Lord Kagewaki." she chuckled. "You know, he was the first to accuse me of killing all those nobles I told you about. He was a wise lord indeed, but a hindrance in my path. It was only after I had left my father's kingdom to live as a peasant in the town that Maluv had moved to that I became aware of Lord Kagewaki's death. I guess I owe you more than I thought I did." She sipped the wine in her chalice and set it down. "I am, but a simple pawn for you am I not, Naraku?" She shot a look of disobedience at him.

"You are an intelligent young maiden, Rhianna. It is true what you have said, but… I will also be helping you get revenge, will I not?" Naraku's red eyes came into sight and then retreated into the darkness once again.

"I am at your full disposal, now tell me what you want me to do."

A violet shard flew from across the table and pierced her on the side of the neck.

"Use it wisely and don't disappoint me Rhianna."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

. Nearing the end, nearing the end! I is so sad. .


	14. A Monk in Love

Another chapter for my dear reviewers. 

I know you guys think Inuyasha belongs to me, but I sadly have to admit it doesn't. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I help you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome's hands were by her side, her fists tightened. Inuyasha yawned.

"I'm gettin' tired of hearin' ya' nag me!" He stretched out his hands above his head.

"And this is the thanks I get for helping you, Inuyasha?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

His face suddenly became serious.

"Why haven't you asked me why Sesshoumaru was there?" He let himself fall cross-legged on the ground. His eyes had suddenly softened. Her eyes wandered a bit. She bit her lip and took a seat next to him.

"I thought you wouldn't like it, I mean it isn't any of my business." She placed her finger on the floor and slowly traced the cracks in the wood to amuse herself.

"Well stop thinkin' and ask! I know ya' wanna' know." he huffed.

She sighed, trying to ventilate all of her anger before this conversation broke out into another discussion.

"Why _was_ Sesshoumaru there, Inuyasha?" Kagome pleased the hanyou.

"He saved my life, Kagome." The half demon nodded lost deep in thought. His gaze was obviously not there, but it was focused on the lost memories of his past. Kagome arched an eyebrow, the statement had caught her by surprise.

"W…Why?" she turned to him now truly curious to know the story behind it.

"I don't know, Kagome, but I intend to find out." He cracked his neck and she noticed he had returned to reality. "I hate it when that jackass comes around actin' like he owns the damn world! He asked me if I knew where Naraku was after he defeated all those demons and then calmly walks away as if nothin' happened!" He broke the surface on the floor in front of him as his fist came in contact with it.

"As if his little brother isn't dyin' in front of him!" Kagome was quick to realize where the source of the anger was coming from. She scooted next to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. She turned him towards her and his look locked on to hers.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knows that you are strong. He saw you were in danger and he saved you, but he knew that you could recover because you are strong."

He pulled away from her touch, his cheeks flushed.

"What the hell do I care about him, anyways?" Inuyasha scratched his head embarrassed. His eyes drifted, but landed on nothing particular. "I already have somebody who cares about me."

Kagome embraced him lightly, careful not to hurt him again. He returned the hug.

He felt her pull away and she turned to look at the empty bed sitting at the corner of the room.

"Where's Miroku?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the happy couple. His eyes watered, but he would not allow himself to cry over Sango's happiness. He had seen their kiss, but had turned away in agony. He was hidden behind a tree. He used the staff to help him sit down. He leaned his head against the bark of the tree and let out a low deep sigh. How had he not realized it sooner? It was true that he had betrayed his feelings for Sango by not wanting to accept that he was actually in _love_ with a girl.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered. "How could I have laid eyes on another girl?"

A light wind ran through the town and made a small jingle as it caressed the gold loops hanging from the monk's staff.

"Sango, I love you, Sango, I love you." He clenched his teeth and broke into silent sobs. "I'm sorry Sango, I hate myself, Sango, I love you…I love you…I'm sorry…I love you…I'm soooo sorry."

He covered his face with his hands and continued sobbing.

"No-no-I-I'm sorry." He heard the voice of the taijiya call out to him. He turned to look at her standing over him, Maluv was nowhere in sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I didn't quite finish the fic, but I'm close. My day is up and I have to post what I have for you guys. Sorry, so sorry.


	15. Lost Love

D: Inuyasha does not yet belong to me. Even after four years of not updating this story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maluv walked down the rocky path that led him to the humble hut where they were staying. As he walked, he could feel the warm stares of the villagers as he passed. He was certain that they could not peer into his soul to sympathize with him. His eyes always seemed so bright and happy, but today they desperately called out for his lover who was no longer near him.

"I am so sorry," he stated, after half tripping over an old woman. "I fear I got lost in thought and did not notice where I was going."

"Please do not worry," the old woman lowered her head and began recovering the fruit that lay spread about the floor. "Age has been kind enough to shrink me so much as I have become wise." She cackled as she picked up the last fruit which happened to be an apple. "You know, young man, a tribe that inhabited this region a few years ago used to say that the apple was the food that most resembled love."

His chest felt a pang of disturbance, but he politely listened to the old woman's chatter.

"They thought this because the apple kind of looks like the heart," she let out a chortle. "It was used as a form of engagement, you know? They formalized their love like this. If the lover ate it then they accepted the compromise and they were wed."

She slipped the juicy scarlet fruit into his hand. "Give this to a lucky girl," she winked at him. "The lucky girl that followed you to the river earlier. She might like it. Fruit is always a good gift."

He took the fruit and continued his journey to the hut. He would give her the fruit, but all hope had been lost to the monk. "May _she_ be happy," he whispered to himself. "May _they_ be happy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I can't lie to myself, Miroku." Sango buried her face into his dark tunic and sobbed. "I love you and only you. I care for Maluv, but the love that was there so long ago has faded and it's been replaced by friendship. I don't-" She was hushed quickly by his index finger which centered in on her plump limps.

"Don't explain anything, Sango." He trailed his finger down to where her heart was. "This…." Then he continued to move his finger over his own heart. "And this….speak to each other and can explain far more than we can ever even try to." He pressed his lips against hers. "Let's return, Sango. I'm sure the rest of the gang is waiting for us."

"But I don't believe I can face Maluv," Sango looked at him, teary eyed.

"You won't have to do it alone, my dear Sango. I am here with you and I am sure he will understand."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha tucked his hands away in his huge sleeves as he wandered around the hut muttering away.

"What now, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to him annoyed.

"Nuthin, geesh! Just wonderin where the hell the rest of them are!"

Maluv threw the apple at Inuyasha from the corner of the bed where he was sitting. He smirked slightly.

"What the hell do I want this for?" He snarled, looking disgusted at the prince. "I don't like apples."

"It'll be of more use to you than it will be to me," the prince continued. "Why don't you give it to Kagome?"

Inuyasha shrugged and handed it over to the miko, then he shot a strange glare at the prince who smiled lightly.

"We're here!" Sango cried happily from the opening in the doorway.

"About damn time," Inuyasha narrowed his golden gaze at the taijiya and the monk. "Let's get going." The rest of them nodded in agreement and headed outside, Sango keeping close to Miroku. Maluv's eyes shot down to the floor as he entered deep in thought once more. He shagged his hair with one hand so that the strands could half conceal his face as he cried. The tears burning down onto the wound running down his eye. _If I can not give her my love I will at least give her my protection._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I wonder if anyone is even reading this story anymore. It's been an incredibly long time. I apologize.


	16. Silently Break My Heart

Wow, another one up so quickly? I know what you guys are thinking. Four years haven't even passed since the last chapter, so why is she posting? Well, I actually want to finish it soon so :P

D: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The group was huddling close together now as they approached the edge of a forest. The sun was ominously shedding a crimson layer of rays into the sky as it treaded down behind the mountains.

Sango shivered slightly and Maluv pulled her closer, impulsively. Miroku looked over at them and slid his arm smoothly around her hips, breaking their contact as he drew her near _his _body. "Are you cold, Sango?" the monk whispered the question into her ear, trying to keep the words from reaching the cheerless prince. She shook her head, shielding the possibility that a demon slayer could be weakened by a mere breeze.

"Not at all, I'm doing fine." She kindly tore away from the monk's grasp and gave him a pleading look. She neared her lips to his ear. "I am going to speak to Maluv alone; there are still some things I need to clear up with him."

Miroku's lips clasped shut as he tightened them. He could still feel the smoldering jealousy wanting to rekindle, but he suppressed it knowing that he could trust that he was now the sole keeper of her love. The nod he gave her was very subtle as he hoped that she would not notice. If so, she could stay by his side and forget the ridiculous idea of having to explain anything to that good-for-nothing prince. Regrettably, she took the nod as a sign to continue with her already preplanned attempt to get Maluv into a merrier mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango slowed down a little bit, her hand lightly wrapping around the prince's forearm to slow him down as well. His eyes were fixed flatly on the floor as his dark hair coldly hid his face. The taijiya lowered her head a bit in a meaningless attempt to find his eyes behind the mask of messy hair. She wanted to see those innocent eyes so that she could try and figure out his emotions. Unfortunately, he concealed the mirrors to his soul quite well tonight and the darkness, which now shrouded the night, was making it easier for him to do so.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please let me see."

He straightened his back now, which effortlessly gifted him two more inches in height. His hair still stubbornly screened his eyes and stuck to the scar on his face. His rough hands ripped the strands from his scar and brushed the rest of his tangled hair back. His eyes were shut still and Sango was obviously now frustrated that she could not take a look at them.

His brows creased in the center, foreshadowing the emptiness she knew was going to be present in his eyes when he opened them.

"I'm sorry," her words fell coldly on him. He shook his head in response, trying his hardest not to touch her.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Sango. The heart does not choose who it falls for," he offered her his broken smile. "We try so hard to fall for those who will be kind to our hearts, but I can not force you to love me back. You have not been cruel to me, but have instead been kind. It is not your fault that your heart desires another."

His will to hold back was too weak and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. They had fallen too far behind the group so much so that they could no longer see them. The trees which would normally protect them from the sun's harsh glow during the day, now only covered them from the comforting moonlight. She hugged him back.

"Maluv, there is a girl out there for you. I know there is." She pulled away from him and he nodded.

"I trust what you say, Sango. I will look for her and I hope I will find her." He lied openly to her, knowing that he had searched before and never found. _I will stay alone forever. _He gave her a laugh which only he knew was fake and for the first time in her life he fooled her with his gaze.

"I'm happy for you, Maluv. Thank you for understanding." She looked around, noticing for the first time that they were alone. "Where are the others?"

The prince took a look around as well and shrugged. This was a surprise for him and although he had wished many times before that he could be alone with Sango, this time he didn't want to be. He didn't want her to find out he was lying about being happy.

"Who are you looking for?" A strange voice called out from the trees. "Would it be me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I'm going out to party now and leaving this up for you to review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
